landofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Wiki
Welcome to the Avalon Wiki Welcome to the Land of Avalon wiki! The purpose for the existence of this site is to attempt to bring together the many NPC's, locations and other such things. Just a few guidelines are written below: 1. If you're writing in a location such as a village or something like that, please make sure that one with the same name doesn't already exist. Also please make sure that you don't locate it in the exact same spot as another village. 2. If you're writing customs and traditions, once again, be wary of the ones that already exist. 3. If you're writing an NPC try to make sure that the timeline for the NPC doesn't conflict with someone else's.(I know this is nigh impossible but we might as well try.) Example: "Bob Bobbins was Mayor of Cithaelian during the reign of Kazar" - going on to make another mayor of Cithaelian during the same period would lead to an inconsistency. 4. You're welcome to put information about your own characters but please try and be impartial about it. 5. We will be trying to keep the formatting across pages consistent. To see an example of an NPC, please go to to the page on Rickard Volan. ''' '''6. Please categorise your entry under the category 'uncategorised' unless you know EXACTLY what you're doing. The reason for this is that when we ultimately have a directory of NPC's and whatnot. To categorise your page, when you're in edit mode, click 'categories' on the right hand side type in uncategorised (or whatever category name) and press enter. Then publish. You can also do it at the bottom of a page. Type in the category, press enter, then save. Remember, put your page into 'uncategorised' unless you know exactly what you're doing. 'FAQ on creating a page' Q: Hey, all of your instructions are garbage because I don't see a contribute button in the top right Depending on which layout a user is on they will end up seeing two completely different versions of the Wikia, both of which are effective for merely viewing. If one wishes to change the layout they have they simply have to go to My Preferences, which is found in the upper right hand corner of the screen no matter which layout. On Monobook it is a number of tabs, for Wikia it is a drop down Menu. Scrolling down to Appearance you will find an option for changing the layout, all you have to do from there is decide which you wish to use then Save down at the bottom. Please take note: The instructions are for the Wikia view ONLY. Q: How do you create a page? On the right hand side of the screen you should see a button that says 'Contribute'. Click it and then click on 'Add page' and voila. Q: How do you get a table of contents? A: When you have 4 or more titles a table of contents box is generated automatically. Q: How do you create a heading? A: At the top in visual mode you should see a button that says "Normal t..." or something along those lines. Click it and select the heading you want. Heading 2 is for the big underlined headings that you see on wikipedia and Heading 3 is a subheading for that. Q: How do you get an Infobox (the summary stats and picture for a character)? A: When you go into edit page, in the bottom right there is a box which says something like 'add template'. Click it and use the search to type in 'Infobox'. Select 'Infobox character' and add it in. In visual mode, you should now see a little jigsaw piece. To edit the jigsaw piece, click it and start filling out the fields. Default picture size is 250 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse